


Un triste bonheur

by Mirabelle_chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Saint Valentin, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_chan/pseuds/Mirabelle_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il l'avait perdue, mais pas totalement. Tous les ans il la retrouvait. Et un jour, ce serait à jamais. Elle était son amour, sa vie, son âme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un triste bonheur

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à moi ! Rare, mais j'en profite. Bonne lecture à tous !

« Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie, il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui »  
Shakespeare

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, déboussolé. J’ai refais ce rêve. Je n’ai pas besoin de regarder mon réveille pour savoir exactement quand nous sommes. Le 14 février, 4h14 du matin, voila la date. Je me lève, sachant d’expérience que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir cette nuit. Lentement, je suis allé dans la cuisine me faire un chocolat chaud avant d’aller me blottir dans l’angle de mon canapé, une couverture sur les genoux.

J’hésitais entre pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et sourire comme l’idiot que j’étais. Je mis une main devant mon visage, comme pour faire semblant d’étouffer le son qui sortait de ma gorge. Un mélange entre gloussement et gémissement. J’étais pitoyable.

Et pourtant, cette fois avait été différente, cette fois, je l’avais presque touchée.

C’était notre punition, nous nous aimions, c’était trop beau. Comme tant de couples avant nous, Tristan et Iseut, Roméo et Juliette, tant d’amour, tant de haine. Jamais d’histoire ne sera écrite pour nous et pourtant, nous sommes une tragédie grecque.

Elle a plongé dans un monde inconnu et elle y a été engloutie. Jamais je ne l’oublierais. Tous ans je la revois. Si belle, si fraiche, si amoureuse. J’étais un homme si chanceux, Isabelle, ma tendre moitié, mon tout. Elle était mon Amour avec un grand A.

Et puis un jour, elle est allé explorée un coin qui lui était inconnu. Mon aventurière… C’était le 13 Février. Pendant son absence j’avais tout prévu, je voulais en faire ma fiancée, ma femme, celle qui partagerait ma vie…

Elle n’est jamais rentrée.

Je l’ai attendu. Elle n’était jamais en retard. Je me suis endormi tôt au matin du 14.

Et j’ai rêvé d’elle pour la première fois. C’était il y a 5 ans.

J’ai atterris dans un labyrinthe en verre. Il était grand, beau, avec des décorations en cristal magnifique. Malgré ma douleur j’ai été impressionné. Puis une voix de femme a retentit :

« L’amour… Si beau, si pur. Il est la destruction. Si tu la trouve tu te détruiras. Si tu la perds tu la tueras. »

Plus jamais je ne l’ai entendue mais jamais je n’ais oublié ces mots. Ils étaient gravés dans mon cœur, dans ma tête, dans mes cauchemars. Mais jamais, jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal. Je ne la perdrais jamais, je me le suis promis, quitte à en mourir moi-même.

Paniqué, j’ai couru, longtemps, je la cherchais. Les parois en verre me laissaient voire une forme allongée au cœur du labyrinthe. Malgré les pièges qui se dressaient devant moi, je ne désespérais pas. J’y arriverais. Mon amour pour elle m’avait toujours permis de réussir. Je serais allé lui décroché la lune si cela avait été son souhait. Je lui aurais offert l’étoile la plus brillante de la galaxie si elle en avait émis le désir. Personne ne l’aurait aimé autant que moi, ne l’aurait chérit comme ça.  
Pendant cette course j’ai pleuré. Pas pour moi. Pour elle que je voyais, tantôt loin de moi, tantôt à quelques murs. J’ai perdu la notion du temps et, enfin, je suis arrivé au dernier tournant. Le calme des lieux a semblé m’ordonner de m’arrêter là. J’ai repris mon souffle en l’observant. Quand les battements de mon cœur se sont calmés, je me suis avancé.

Lentement, comme le temps qui semblait soudainement suspendu.

Comme dans un conte de fée, sa tête reposait sur un coussin blanc, sous un dôme de cristal transparent où je pouvais admirer son visage serin.

J’ai poussé le minéral délicat qui la recouvrait et j’ai écarté une mèche de ses cheveux roux de son visage bronzé. Comme dans les romans d’amour j’ai voulu l’embrassée. Je n’ai pas eut le temps de toucher sa bouche, qu’elle a ouvert les yeux. J’ai souris, tellement heureux que j’ai sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.  
Et puis j’ai sentis quelque chose me tirer en arrière. Ne comprenant pas j’ai voulu résister. Je voulais rester avec elle.

« Isabelle ! » ai-je crié.

Elle papillonna des yeux avant de les écarquiller en se rendant compte de la situation. Au ralentit, elle a levé sa main vers moi pour que je l’attrape.

Je suis tombé et j’ai atterris dans le canapé où je m’étais endormi. Il était 4h14 le 14 Février. 

J’ai hurlé. Je suis allé jusqu’au coin où elle devait aller. Je suis même allé au commissariat dès qu’il fut ouvert. Quand j’ai raconté qu’elle n’était pas revenue, les policiers en ont conclu qu’elle avait eut peur d’une rupture en face à face. Quand je leur ai parlé de mon rêve, ils m’ont regardé bizarrement avant de me mettre en cellule de dégrisement en attendant de faire des tests. J’ai eut beau essayé de leur faire comprendre, ils n’ont jamais rien fait, ils ne m’ont pas cru. Je ne pourrais jamais m’excuser assez de t’avoir laissé mon amour.

Je suis allé voir un psychologue pendant 5 mois. Il a pensé que je disais ça pour surmonter le choque de sa disparition. Petit à petit, j’ai fini par le croire. Je me disais que je t’avais définitivement perdu. Mais une petite partie au fond de moi me disait que, tel Ulysse et Pénélope, nous nous retrouverions.

Mes visites chez lui ont fini par se raréfier jusqu’à une séance par moi, pour être sûr que mon délire ne reprenne pas le pas sur la réalité. Effondré, j’ai continué ma vie comme j’ai pu.

Le 13 Février de l’année suivante m’a trouvé dans un état abominable, que je regrette aujourd’hui. Quand enfin je me suis endormi, le labyrinthe de l’an dernier réapparue. Fou de joie, j’ai commencé à courir. Cette fois je la trouverais, je me le suis promis.

Quand je l’ai enfin trouvé, elle était éveillée. Seule, comme une fleur au milieu de la glace représentée par le verre, elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Emu au possible, je me suis figé. Lentement, elle s’est tournée vers moi.

Elle tendit la main vers moi et je vis ses lèvres former mon prénom :

« Damien… »

Je l’ai appelé, appelé encore. Et j’ai couru. Aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je la touchais presque et elle me regardait avec espoir. J’allais la toucher quand un mur de verre s’abattit entre nous. Mes poings s’abattirent contre cette abominable séparation qui nous empêchait de nous réunir.

« Je t’aime ! ai-je hurler. Je t’aime, ma chérie ! »

Et, encore une fois, la force que j’en étais venu à détesté me tira en arrière, loin de ma vie pour me renvoyer dans la morne réalité où je survivais lamentablement. Remplit d’espoir envers la prochaine Saint-Valentin.

Cette fois ci, je n’ai rien dit à personne. Je savais que c’était réel. Je savais également que j’arriverais à la retrouver. L’amour triomphait toujours n’est-ce pas ? Toutes les histoires le racontaient, il devait donc y avoir un fond de vérité.

L’année s’est écoulée à la vitesse d’une tortue. Jamais le temps ne m’a paru aussi long. Mais j’ai tenu bon. Pour mon psychologue, je faisais comme si rien n’avait jamais eut lieu. Comme si Isabelle n’avait été qu’un rêve, merveilleux mais désormais terminé. Je n’ai pas eut de relation durant tout ce temps. Mais, si mon thérapeute m’encourageait à aller vers les autres pour nouer des liens, il ne faisait aucuns commentaires sur mon célibat. Heureusement d’ailleurs, je crois que dans le cas contraire, je ne l’aurais pas supporté.

L’arrivée de la fête des amoureux vit revenir mon caractère enthousiaste, même si, bien évidemment, dans une moindre mesure. Je jour J, j’étais tellement impatient, remplit de l’espoir fou de la revoir que j’ai eut un mal de tous les diables à m’endormir.

Et quand, enfin, j’ai réussis, tout c’est déroulé comme la fois précédente. Je n’avais rien pu faire d’autre que la regarder. Ça faisait si mal. Mais en même temps j’étais si heureux. Elle était vivante et elle allait bien, c’était tout ce qui m‘importait.

Les années ont continuées à défiler. Trois Saints Valentins ce sont écoulées de la même manière, j’avais beau essayer, jamais je ne parvenais à aller assez vite. Pourtant je faisais le plus d’efforts de mémorisation possible. Mais le labyrinthe changeait à chaque fois. Je n’ai tout de même jamais désespéré.

Cela faisait 5 ans qu’Isabelle avait disparue. Pour la sixième fois, j’allais entrer dans le labyrinthe et je comptais bien faire quelque chose pour l’aider. J’avais pensé à plusieurs choses, comme le fil d’Ariane ou encore essayer de rentrer dans ce monde de verre par la force en me concentrant dessus avant de m’endormir. Mais rien n’avait fonctionné. J’avais placé tellement de volonté et d’espoir dans ce seul jour que parfois cela m’effrayait et je me demandais si ça valait vraiment le coup de souffrir autant. Et puis je rêvais des moments que nous avions partagés, de notre amour réciproque et l’envie de retrouver tout ça me reprenait.

Isabelle était la seule et unique femme de ma vie, et c’était tout.

Une fois plongé dans mon monde inconnu de tous, j’ai taché de garder mon calme. Puis, aussi posément que je le pouvais, je me suis mis à sa recherche. Comme toujours, j’ai bientôt perdu la notion du temps. Et j’avais beau mettre une montre à mon poignet avant de m’endormir, elle faisait partit des rares objets qui ne m’accompagnaient pas dans mon voyage.

Mais, bizarrement, je crois que cette fois ci, je l’ai trouvée plus rapidement que d’habitude. Et elle paraissait également plus éveillée, plus attentive à ce qui se passait autour d’elle. Restant pour l’instant loin d’elle, je l’ai observée tout en avançant. Elle n’avait pas changé d’un poil. Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi vive. Elle me manquait tant que mon cœur s’est violemment serré et j’ai commencé à haleter.

Mais, reprenant on courage à deux mains, j’ai continué à avancer vers elle. Ne sachant quoi faire, je me suis arrêté à quelques pas du mur. Pris d’une peur irrépressible, j’attendais avec angoisse la sensation habituelle qui me tirerait en arrière pour me ramener dans le monde réel où je ne voulais plus mettre les pieds.

Puis, je me suis avancé lentement. Quand elle m’a vu, elle s’est approchée, tout aussi doucement. Nous étions brusquement de retour dans notre bulle d’amour que nous habitions avant qu’elle ne parte dans cet endroit inconnu. Apaisé, je lui ai sourit et elle m’a retourné mon sourire. Mais elle sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose et s’écarta brusquement tout en restant à côté de la barrière qui nous séparait.

Collé à la paroi de verre, je voyais les yeux d’Isabelle remplient de larmes. Je me sentais tiré en arrière, je la voyais résignée à me perdre une nouvelle fois. Comme tous les ans, ses lèvres formèrent les doux mots « je t’attend » et, dans un sursaut de volonté pour me battre contre cette force invisible, j’ai posé ma bouche sur la sienne, contre le mur translucide. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue et je vis ses doigts effleurer ses lèvres.

Je l’avais deviné, bientôt nous serons de nouveau réunis, j’y arriverais.

Puis la force m’aspira et me laissa retomber dans mon lit.

Un jour je te retrouverais

Je serais au rendez-vous

Jamais je ne te quitterais

L’éternité est pour nous

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite chose à me dire ? Hésitez pas, il y a un petit bouton exprès pour ça.


End file.
